


Nature Isn't Too Kind

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The whole White House staff goes on a camping trip with their loved ones.





	1. Nature Isn't Too Kind

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nature isn't too kind Part1

 

"I cannot believe we have to go camping."

"This is going to be disasterous."

"Is that a word?"

"i dunno."

"Hey look, the graduate from Harvard and Yale doesn't know! Let's hear it for Josh Lyman, everyone!"

Sam mocked a round of applause as Cj and Toby just laughed.

"this still isn't going to be good."

"Guys, get over it. We're going, so might as well make the best of it," Cj spoke.

"Easy for you to say. You've gone camping before," Sam squealed.

"don't tell me Mother Seaborne never took you to the park."

"I was very allergic," Sam confessed.

"Allergic to humans, that is," Toby chuckled.

"Yeah, well, i'm not too comfortable on having to bring Danny with me."

"Well, at least you don't have to beg Donna to come!"

"this is horrible, we need the President to reconsider."

"He will never reconsider."

"I am going to have to grovel and plead to get Mallory to come."

"Leo is SO going to kill you," Cj laughed.

"Well, i don't think he won't be too happy either when he finds out you've been spending nights over at Danny's."

Cj wasn't amused by Sam's joke.

"No comeback Ms Press Secretary?"

"For your information, i have decided to speak in silence so that you do not provoke a tantrum."

"OH!"

"come on, we're not little kids, we're just going to have to live in a weekend with him." 

~~~~~~~~~

"'We're just going to have to live a weekend with him'," mocked Sam.

"so help me god, Sam, if i hear another-"

"Is there trouble out on the back?" asked the PResident, while talking to Danny.

"Uh- no sir, we were just discussing the house resolution # 321."

"Uh-huh."

"See if you hadn't..."

The President turned his back on Sam and Toby as he continued along trying to find the perfect site for their 5 tents.

"Here! I like it here!"

The President stopped in the middle of a small opening, where a small creek ran a few yards away, with the forest sorrounding them.

"...Conflict of interest..." Cj mumbled what Leo's little lecture had reminded her.

"What Cj?"

"i said a pick of perfect interest, Leo," Cj managed to say.

"Uh-huh."

"Now, my staff, we shall have a compitition. The last tent up and ready shall have to make dinner tonight."

"Great, we can pick our own team mates, right?"

Josh and Sam crossed their fingers to be in the same tent.

"Uh...no. I assembeld a list on the way here...here it is."

The President slowly unraveled a torn and used paper, and read it over once.

"Ok,"

"Please, not me and Leo, please, oh please, not me and Leo..." begged Josh.

"Okey dokey, the 1st tent is Cj, Mallory and Donna."

"Whew," whispered Donna.

"Great, now we can stay up all night and tell each other which one fo those..." Mallory continued with their evening plans.

"So, sir, no guy/girl bunking?"

"No, Josh, but nice try."

"Damn."

"2nd tent, is Leo and..."

"Not me, not me, not me..."

"Toby."

Josh mumbled a sigh of relief.

"The 3rd tent is Danny, Josh, and Sam."

"Alright!" yelled Sam.

"And the final one is me, all alone."

Cj & Mallory quickly chose dibs on the most level area and began to set up camp there.

"Come on, guys, we can't let the girls beat us!"

"Uh, Josh how do i do this?"

Sam was holding up a series of sticks and crossbows and a manual.

"that would be a small problem." 

~~~~

"Come on, Leo, you can't just sit there."

"Watch me."

"Mr. President, Leo won't help."

The president turned to see Leo cross legged on the floor, not helping Toby set up.

"Leo..."

"Sir, i did not attend prestigious colleges to help Toby set up camp in the 100 acre woods."

"Leo, you've watched Winne the pooh?"

josh smirked at his boss, only to see an evil grin form Leo.

"Fine."

"But sir?"

"sorry, Toby, oyu're on your own."

Toby sighed and tried to put the tent together. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Danny! Snap out of it!"

danny was caught watching Cj out together the tent.

"What? huh?"

"Danny," whispered Josh,"stop staring at your girlfriend and help us!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Danny stood from his spot and winked at Cj. 

~~~~~

"And it seems as- uh- Leo and Toby, oyu were last."

"Sir, if i may say, i believe this was unjust. I demand a recount."

"toby, leo can cook for you. you've already slaved over the tent. Let leo cook."

Leo shot the President a look, but smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it."

~~~

"Leo...that was rather good."

"Surprised?"

"completely."

"Hey, my dad's a pretty good cook."

"Pretty? you're looking at Emiril's mentor."

"Ok, dad, not that much."

"Oh, ok."

While the President and LEo talked about the issues, josh, Sam, and Danny were cooking up a plan to go get the girls when everyone was asleep.

"This is like a jr. camp out, when i got my wilderness badge."

"Sam...you were a boyscout?"

"After my allergies went away."

"Uh-huh."

"So, after lights out, we go over there to see if they're 'okay.' Right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll 'check up' on em." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Our first camping trip and i can't even bunk with him. What a waste."

"I know, Josh will probably never take us to the outdoors again."

"Well, we went camping once, but it rained," explained Cj.

"And?" Mallory was filling with excitement.

"We had to go to a hotel."

"A hotel? Not a bad idea, if we can go back to our cars.."

"Mallory, if he hears you, we'll be dead."

"you're right. this may turn out to be some fun. I heard there was a small lake out there...maybe some skinning dipping."

"Mallory..."

"Oh, come on, Cj. I'm sure no press will be out here."

"There is press everywhere. Leo will kill all of us."

"I have to agree with Cj, Mal."

"Well, we'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Do we *have* to go to our tents now?"

"Yes, Cj, you do."

"But sir, it's like only 10 o clock and it gets really stuffy in there."

"Well, don't breathe. Open a window.":

"That was very funny Josh."

Cj shot him a small grin.

"Josh, shut up."

"Well said Mal."

"Sam, shut up."

"Oh, will all of you, shut up?"

"Put a sock in it Toby."

"Claudia Jean if you-"

"Josh,If you say that ever again-"

"Please! We're all adults here."

"...supposedly.." ~~~~~~~~

"Well, that was our first date."

"What did Dad say?"

"Oh, he only found out now."

"And?"

"In one word? Enraged."

"Ow."

"Geez, cj, Leo didn't take it that bad when me and Josh started going out."

"that's cause he likes you guys better."

"Uh-uh."

"Oh, yes. He knows i broke his frame."

"you broke the Queen ELizabeth frame?"

"Yup. We were in abig battle over who was the best super hero, and Sam lined a nerf at my head, and i responded, and the baby ducked and it broke the frame."

:What did you do?"

"I said Sam did it."

~~~~~~

"Should we go now?"

"Yeah, they should be asleep by now."

"hopefully."

Slowly and cautiously the three buys, got up, opened their tent and headed outside.

"Shh...Sam you stepped on me."

"Sorry."

They past the president's tent, and slowly opened the girls' tent.

"Cj....."

"What?"

All of them were in their sleeping bags.

"Does the door randomly open and close."

"No."

"Well, then why is it now?"

Cj turned to see 3 dark figures.

"Ah-"

"Shh."

Danny put a hand over her mouth and showed their faces.

"Oh, thank god. I thought-"

"Hey, don't worry. We only came for the manicure tips."

"Hardy har har, Sam."

"Ok, ok, you caught me."

Sam squeezed over by Mallory.

"Is there room for 2?"

"sure, babe."

Cj scooted over her sleeping bag so that Danny could fit.

"What about me?"

"Right here, Josh." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Josh?Sam? Danny?"

"Leo peeked in to see all of them gone.

"I am going to kill them."

"Kate. Come here, i need your help.

Leo talked to ayoung secret service agent who agreed to go into Cj adn company's tent.

"Rise and Shine!"

"OH- shit-," Josh awoke suddenly.

"What the-"

"who-"

Suddenly, all bodies were mobilized.

"Oh...uh....could this be our little secret?" Cj tried to compromise with the agent.

"No secrets, Cj."

Leo popped his head in their tent.

"Oh. Hi leo..."

~~~~~`

"...and then, sfter you wash all of our dishes, and make breakfast, all fo you will go out to the lake and swim a couple miles. Then, you shall go back to cars in exile and return quickly."

"Aw....do we have to?"

"Yes. That's your punishment."

"How do you know we won't leave in the cars?"

"I'll have the keys."

"Yeah, but Cj can pick a-"

Cj quickly elbowed Josh.

"Pick a what?"

"Pick a cold, yeah, she's really iffy in the woods."

"Alright. Anyway, off you go."

"Thank you, sir."

Sam, MAl, Danny, Cj,Josh,and Donna all left with shoulders slumbed. All except for Cj.

When then coast looked clear, Cj finally let them ina secret.

"Ok...now guys i have a plan."

"Uh-huh. Does it involve-"

"Sam, shut up. go ahead Cj."

"Thank you Joshua. I can pick locks."

"So?"

"I can pick the car door lock and we can high-tail outta here!"

"where's you learn that?"

"Old berkley trick."

"Ah ha."

"so...we do these damn chores then make a run for the cars and we're gone."

"Sounds good to me."

"Anyone in oopostion, say nay now."

The crew stood in silence, awating someone to say something.

"Actually..."

"Oh, Sam..."

"What if we got caught Cj?"

"i'll say you did it."

"That's how Leo thought i broke the frame-"

"Oh, the heck with the frame! Either we can risk it and get outta here- or we can stay around for another day."

"Risk it," was what everyone said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Main plot: CJ/Danny and eventually CJ/??? i don't plan on telling yall! ALso, CJ's sis gets in an accident and CJ's life is falling apart...

Uh- the usual: No copyright infringement is made on purpose, please don't sue. I hope you guys like, i worked hard, it's difficult juggling school, entrance exams, the constitution, and fanfics. Whew! Anyway, any comments can be sent to me. Wonder why i got that screen name, huh? Keep reading and watching the West Wing!! ( the little "*" mean from CJ's view.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Falling Apart

"Ainsley hit on you?"

"Well, she asked me out to dinner."

"What did you say?"

"That i didn't know."

"You should go."

"Why in my right mind would i go when i have a smart, beautiful woman right here."

"So you can tell her exactly that."

"That's a very good point. Maybe i'll just tell her that I'm seeing a beautiful and smart woman,and maybe she'll just have to try living without me."

"You really over do this."

"I have to enjoy this."

"I know," CJ looked at Danny funny, still thinking about what Ainsley might have said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ subconsciously wrapped the phone cord around her finger.

"...so you're coming! That'll be great. Yeah, i can give you a whole tour of the West Wing and maybe we can catch a press briefing and maybe just maybe i can pull some strings so you can meet the president."

"Really? That'll be great, i knew mom and dad were always right bout you CJ."

"What can i say Kate, I'm just- well, perfect."

"See, now all my respect for you went down the drain. Anyway, how's that hot new boyfriend you keep on telling me about?"

"Well, you're just going to have to meet him when you come."

"That's not nice."

"I know, so i really got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yup. Tomorrow I'll cook. I'll get a rental and get your keys from under the doormat."

"Great, Love ya."

"Love ya too. bye."

CJ put the phone back on the cradle, and looked at her visitor.

"hi, sorry bout that josh, my only sister is coming to visit! You know, the only one who made the dean's list in her class? Oh, and following her sister's footstep's if i may add."

"Ok, ok, ok. I've heard that story for only about 100 times."

"fine. What's up?"

"Well, Richardson and his buddy;s threw on another bunch of stunt resolutions, i need you to read all of them and tell me what you think."

"Why do you need me to tell you what i think when you already know what I'm going to think?"

"Cause Leo told me to get your opinion."

"Alright," CJ mentally told herself to remind Danny to make dinner for her tonight.

"Oh, ad i heard a vicious rumor that your guy was hit on by Ainsley."

"Well, i can comfirm that."

"Really?"

"So it's true? Damn, donna knows everything."

"Donna!"

CJ covered her ears as he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"here's your $20."

"told you so."

"Uh-huh." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ reclined in her chair as she ate her dinner.

"That was good."

"What can i say? I'm da bomb as they say now."

"That you are babes, that you are," CJ moved close to him to give him a kiss.

(Ring. Ring. Ring.)

"No...one's...home!"

"I...Got..to...get...that."

CJ moved away, only to silence him with her finger.

"Yeah. I'm her sister. What?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We don't really know if-"

"I don't give a damn if you know! Where's my sister?!"

"Ms. Cregg, we're getting information right now, it was a big pile-up. She could've come in to another hospital-"

"Listen- that's my job, what you're doing right now, so tell me what's really happening!"

"Ok. Kate Cregg was driving down the pike, a car bumped into another, and another, and so on. Ms. Cregg was in a 20-30 car pile-up. She may be untouched, or maybe she has a few scratches, we really don't know."

"Ok, thanks."

CJ rubbed her forehead as this all processed in her head."

"CLEAR THE WAY! CLEAR THE WAY!"

3 ambulances suddenly pulled into the hospital and unloaded.

"...31 years old, Kate cregg. Blunt head trauma, maybe a broken shoulder. BP is 70/180..."

"Kate!"

CJ ran to her sister as she saw her a bloody and unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I mean, how could this happen? danny, why do things like this happen?"

"She'll be fine, i promise. I'll be right here. It's okay."

Danny held CJ in his arms as she cried for her sister.

"Ms. Cregg?"

"Yeah?"

"We have new info on your sister."

"Kate received a hard hit to her head as she collided with the car infront of her. We have used all our resources,and she is now stable, but unconscious. Kate is in a coma."

*Coma? My sister is in a coma cause she was coming to see me. To see me. And i didn't have the time or desency to even pick her up. No, i made her pick herself up. If i would've stopped working that would be me, not her.*

"C-coma? For how long?"

"We really don't know." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I-I mean if i w-would've p-picked her up, t-that would've been me, not h-her. That's the w-way it should be."

"CJ, now don't say that. Another round, please."

Josh was with CJ at their favorite little bar in D.C. CJ had called him up crying and broken. He offered to take her out since Danny was staying at the hospital to keep tabs on Kate.

"T-thanks."

CJ drank her scotch straight up and felt it lower.

"J-Josh, take me home."

"Ok."

Josh paid the tab and took CJ to Danny's apartment, knowing that he would be back home soon.

"Now, get in your bed and don't come to work tomorrow i'll tell Leo."

"T-thank you, Josh."

"Goodnight Claudia Jean."

CJ closed her door and left Josh to go home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey."

Danny softly woke CJ up and passed her some Sprite.

"This should stay down, for now."

"Thanks."

CJ slowly moved up and remembered last night.

"How's Kate?"

"The same, they still haven't found any brain activity."

"Are m-my parents coming?"

"flying in today."

"yipee."

CJ drank the Sprite and stood up, knowing she had a lot of explaining to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Leo? Yeah, I'm sorry i couldn't- Yeah...I know... i'll be back tomorrow, i promise...yeah...bye."

CJ slowly got out of her bed,and made it to the washroom sucessfully.

"Danny?"

"Coming!"

Danny slowly closed his laptop and went to CJ's aid.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you know what's happening in the house roll call?"

"21 no shows."

"21?!"

CJ stopped washing her face,and got dressed to go to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"took a half-day off?"

"yes, anything wrong?"

"Of course not, except for the fact that you left us out here in the cold to let us struggle versus Richardson's bill!"

CJ stared at Topy, only to see him turn away.

"feel better?!"

"Excuse me?" CJ again stared at Toby, only to find him again to turn away.

"I said do you feel better!"

CJ stood at her feet, and closed the door now that all of her staff was intently staring inside.

"Listen, Toby, if you need some time off I'm sure Leo will let you go-"

"no, see you don't understand! I'm mearly asking if you feel better."

"No, toby, i think you don't understand! WE are going to calm down, and when you have cooled off, i'll be ready for a civil conversation with you."

CJ showed him the door.

"Fine." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, josh i do understand. I'm not a stupid feminista who takes 4 hours to understand something, i know what you mean!"

"Okay," Josh was a little puzzled at CJ's hard mannered feelings today, since she was usually soft.

"Uh- listen, if you wanna come me and Sam are having a little poker game tonight."

"No thank you Josh, i gotta go check on Kate tonight."

"Sure."

Josh headed out of her office as she slowly rubbed her forehead as her world was slowly spinning. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _________ /_1:53 A.M./

"Ms. Cregg?"

"Hm? What?"

CJ slowly woke up from a 15 minute nap.

"You can see her now."

"thanks."

The nurse slowly showed CJ to the intensive care unit.

"Thank you," CJ softly spoke.

The nurse nodded and left.

"Hey Kate. You knwo they say you can hear me. Can you? Well, anyway, today was horrible. Leo, Toby and Josh are all ticked at me. Sam was the only ear i could really lean on. Danny had to go California to check out these protestors or something. Well, he's a red head, like you guessed. The president is going to go Portland on Wednesday, and i gotta go there too, maybe i'll bring ya back something. Mom and Dad just flew in and they'll be with you tomorrow and wednesday. Kid, didn't i tell you to be careful when you drive? Well, it wasn't your fault. That jerk in the truck, he's going to go to Court next month. No insurance, go figure. Josh says hi. And let me tell you a story..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

6:07 A.M.

"Ms. Cregg?"

"...and Josh spilled it all over. huh? Yes?"

"Uh- Ms. Cregg it's 6 already."

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"Oh sh- you know, thanks."

CJ packed up her briefcase and coat and went straight to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"...CJ? I need you to go over and tell the press that we'll tell them as soon as possible. Leak that story some how. Josh, call Breckinridge again and see if he can help us. Sam and Toby, please get that draft done today. That's all."

"Thank you." "thanks,"

CJ slowly shook her head again to try to shake off her sleep.

"Hey, CJ, you're not looking to good."

"Thanks."

"you should really go wake up or something, cause I'm reallyhappy about you being the president's spokesperson today."

"Will do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"(yawn) oh, good morning.Excuse me, okay Richardson's proposal #901 was passed yesterday and will go to the senate tomorrow. The white house believes that this bill should run smoothly through the senate and will pass with flying colors."

"CJ!" "CJ!"

"Jeff."

"Will the President sign the bill when and if the bill reaches his desk."

"As i said, the white house will endorse this bill, so i would say yes, the president would and will sign this bill."

"CJ!" "CJ!"

"Alexa."

"Will the President be speaking to leaders o fthe Gay community when he flies into Portland today?"

"that's today? Well, yes, on his itinerary the president doe shave scheduled a talk at the gay communtiy."

"cj!"

"Bill."

"Is the First lady coming along this evening?"

"No, she has to stay behind to commemorate a historical building today. That's all more on this at 2."

Cj rubbed her temples as she left the podium and left for her office.. "Carol, get me advil and Danny please."

"Danny's in california."

"Then just get the advil. Where are men when you need them?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey."

"Hey Josh."

Josh stared at her intently, noticing the dark circles around her eyes.

"Cj are you sleeping?"

"No."

josh was surprised at her blunt answer.

"you don't have to go to Portland with us."

"I'm going."

"Cj, you don't have-"

"so you guys can make a huge embarrasment at yourselves with the press?"

Cj immediately took back her comment and Josh looked hurt.

"i'll see ya later, Cj."

"Josh-"

Josh was out the door.

"Crap." ~~~~~~

"Good Evening, sir."

"Good evening, Cj. You don't look too well, Danny not here hitting oyu hard?"

"Well sir- i would say, yeah, pretty much."

"I heard about your sister, Cj, you really don't need to come laong on this trip."

Getting Together

Spoilers: How danny and cj get back 2gether after their litle chat on "lame Duck Congres" rating: PG

This story take splace right after Lame Duck Congress, you know when Cj asks Danny if he's going to take editor, and how they SHOULD'VE gotten togther after that. Anyway, if you aren't a Danny/ Cj shipper, turn back! Any comments are welcome. Thanks to Jen, who offers really good post-west wing advice. Thanks!

All characters belong to NBC and Aaron Sorkin the god of everything. "This I Promise you" is from Nync's NO string's Attached record, and please don't sue me, it's not worth it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj held the phone receiver in her hand, silently debating whether or not to call Danny

"No...yeah, he did...no, i really shouldn't..."

"Cj, are you talking to yourself?"

Cj nearly jumped off her chair as she heard that familiar voice.

"Hey, Danny," Cj tried to hide her smile.

"Hi, uh- anyway, i wanted to say-"

"Me too, i was thinking about- you go first."

"Ok, well, i was at home, and i was kinda mad about how we left things."

"Me too, i kinda feel bad, cause- uh- well, i want to get to know you better, and well, i don't feel comfortable with a reporter. However, if i know now that you're not going to take the editor job, then just well, forget it. The hell with conflict of interests."

"Whoa. I wanted to say..."

Cj was desperately hoping that Danny was going to return her feelings and not say that he has someone there already, and doesn't really want her.

"...i didn't take the editor job. but, i can deal with us being together anyway, if its okay with you."

Cj silently let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok then."

Danny wondered at how much Cj and his speech sounded so very much cheesy.

"So, let's give it a try."

"Fine, but i want you to know that if this gets in any papers, i'll be kinda skeptical to say anything before i talk to Leo."

"I know. And i know that when it does get out, ill be right there with you."

Cj was really happy by now.

"So, uh- you wanna go out now?"

Cj looked at him with her devilish grin.

"Of course i would, Daniel." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was really good."

Danny paid the check and left a sizeable tip.

"Where'd you want to go now?"

Cj was thinking about where to go, it was getting kind of late and well, she needed some rest.

"Let's go to the Potomac."

"Okay." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I never knew that about you before."

"Well, i kinda open up a lot on first dates."

Danny thought about what Cj had just told him, her family and how she grew up.

"So, you ready to head on home?"

Cj looked at her watch and noticed it was already 12 a.m.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks Danny, i had a great time."

Danny was at Cj's apartment doorway, and quietly hoped for a kiss.

"Oh, wait. I gotta show you something."

Cj held his hand as she moved toward her living room.

"See, i heard you wanted the cd, and i always forgot to bring it to your house."

Cj held out Ronny Jordan's Cd of the jackal.

"This could come into use of our next date."

"Yeah," Cj looked a little at the floor, and suddenly remembered she wasn't in junior high anymore.

Danny moved closer to her body and out his hands around her waist as he heard a familiar song.

"mmm."

When the visions around you Bring tears to your eyes And all that sorrounds you Are secrets and lies I'll be your strength I'll be your hope Keeping the faith when its gone The one you should call Is standing here all along And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong Till the day my life is through This i promise you... Oh i promise you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ring. Ring. Ring.)

Cj pulled herself deeper under her covers and hoped she didn't need to get up.

"Get...the...phone..."

Danny slapped the phone cradle and answered.

"What do you want? Uh- no...yeah...maybe...Cj..."

Cj heard her name and saw Danny push the phone under the covers by her.

"Oh, no...Hello? What...yeah...none of your business...ok,ok...10 minutes?...fine..."

Danny heard this and thought that she had to go.

"I...need...to...go..."

"Oh...do you....have to?"

We can all tell that the early morning isn't their best time.

"Yeah......"

"Oh...ok...Just give me one minute..."

Danny closed in on her and kissed her.

"If...you...keep...on...doing...this...i'll...never...get...to...work..." It was hard to kiss back and talk at the same time.

Danny shifted and kissed her one more time on her forehead.

"I'm so glad this worked out."

"Me too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning."

"Good morning Cj."

Leo looked her over and remembered the phone call he had to make to her house only to her Danny's voice on the other end.

"So, did Danny's house make it?"

"Through what?"

"Through a massive earthquake, tornado, snow storm, thunderstorm, tsunami, oh, i don't know!"

"Leo..."

Cj seemed as if she was on the brink of giving him a hard talk to.

"No, let me talk. Did you not understand the concept of conflict of interest? I told you not to-"

"Leo! The way i act in this room, wing, and building is how you should merit me. Not how i act outside of it. If you choose to discuss this any further, i'm sure i can call when i get home."

The senior staff had been following this supernatural conversation and now understood the topic.

"We'll talk about this later, Cj. Anyway, i called your miserable souls down here because Iraq has refused to sign the Nuclear Test ban Treaty, and just decided to call us now, and just deployed troops into the Gaza Bank in the last 5 hours. Cj, i need you to get together at the Press Gaggle and tell them all the info we're getting is preliminary. Toby..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The senior staff was slowly dispursing around and Sam just had time to catch up with Cj.

"Gee, i wish you had told me to him that when he found out about Laurie."

"Yeah, well, Danny isn't a call... guy."

Sam looked puzzled as she quickly ended the conversationa and left to her bullpen.

"Alrighty then." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning! Let's see, first up, we have the house resolution #321-"

"Cj! is it true that Iraqi troops have been deploying near the Gaza Strip?"

Cj wondered how Danny found this out so soon.

"Well, i really don't have any info on me about that, so i cannot confirm anything right now. I'll be sure to get some info on it at the 10 briefing."

"CJ!" "Cj!"

"Katie."

"Will the President give the Iraqi Leaders a call?"

"Well, i think that after we have confirmed what-uh- Mr. concannon has hinted at then, i would say yes."

"Catalina."

"Cj, if there are indeed troops on the Gaza Strip as Danny said, will the U.S. Army be also deployed to help protect their neighbors?"

"I can't confirm anything there yet, as i said before. That will all be covered at the 10 briefing. If you guys are uninterested on what i was going to tell you-"

"We're uninterested."

"Alrighty then."

Laughs were heard across the room as Cj nodded her head at Catalina's comment.

"If you're uninterested then, we'll see each other at 10."

"Thank you." "Thanks Cj." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Very nicely handled. Very nice."

Danny followed Cj back into her office as always.

"Carol."

"Hey carol."

"hi."

Cj moved quickly into her office and closed the door and blinds.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"just come."

"Ok."

Danny moved closer to her as she grabbed his tie again and kissed him.

"Mmmm. ok, i feel better."

"I'm glad. Should i stop by again in 30 minutes?"

"If possible."

"Okey-dokey."

"uh,Danny, i just wanted to say, that uh- well, Leo's already breathing down my neck."

"I thought so."

"He heard you on the other end, Danny, If i called Josh's house and heard Donna i would be mortified as well."

"Has that happened?"

"Not yet."

"Uh-huh."

"Back to the subject. Well, he's gonna come back later and probably put the noose around my neck."

"Why?"

"Cause maybe, i kinda, snapped at him during the staff meeting."

"You snapped at Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, i bet he's not a happy camper."

"I'm not."

Leo opened the door just as Danny finished his sentence.

"Oh, hi Leo."

"Leo," Cj didn't even look up from her laptop as she said this.

"I want an explanation."

"For what?"

"this morning."

"I need to get going so-"

"Stay right there."

Leo pushed him right back on Cj's couch.

"Ok."

"Well, i was being pushed Leo. I don't think it was appropriate for you to bring that up at a staff meeting. Jesus, you brought me up here in 4 in the morning. I didn't want to talk about who i was in bed with right then and there."

"Yeah, well, nonetheless, you did screw up Cj. Danny is an excellent reprter and you are an excellent press secretary and this is never going to work."

"Excuse me, Leo, but yes it will."

"Danny..."

"Leo, it will, and if you're trying to tell us that because of our jobs it won't work then, no, you're wrong. This will work and it will work fine."

"Fine."

"That's it? you yelled at us for that?"

"Yeah, i wanted to see how you two were going to handle it if i were to ask that question."

"So, it's over. you're fine with it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"you won't be stalking us, or calling us randomly and-"

"Danny, as long as she doesn't get her heart ripped out and stepped on by you, then your health is in perfect condition. And, i want you to be very careful. Try not to make the first page of the Post."

"We won't."

Cj and Danny let out a sigh of relief as Leo walked out, knowing he had scared the daylights out of both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cj, Leo called. He wants you in his office."

"Ok."

Cj moved cautiously, wondering what was up now.

"You rang Leopold?"

"Oh, i hate that name. Yeah, the Iraqis are "undeploying" their troopes and have agreed to sign the Treaty."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Really, they are signing it?"

"Yes."

"My day has gotten better. So, i confirm it, then say i received a new message that their are leaving the Gaza Strip and throw it out with the trash."

"exactly."

"Thanks."

"Cj?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say i'm sorry if i went overboard this morning."

"Well, you did over do it-"

"I'm apologizing here."

"Accepted."

"Ok. Go and leak it."

Cj nodded and turned as she knew this was probably the first Leo had ever apologized to anybody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cj!" "Cj!" "Cj!"

"Catalina."

"So, if i'm getting this right, you've confirmed the presence fo Iraqi troops in the Gaza Strip, and then randomly found out that they just 'undeployed' their troops, and are now going to sign the treaty?"

"Yes. That's all, and have a great night!"

Cj walked off from her podium and nodded at Danny.

"Carol, get Danny for me."

"Sure," Carol walked off and invited Danny to Cj's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"you rang?"

"yup, uh- you making dinner?"

"yeah, and you have tomorrow."

"okey dokey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just that."

"Ok. I'll see you at my house then," Danny winked at Cj as he hummed the Jackal.

"you got it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmm. That was really good," Cj mumbled through her food.

"Old Concannon recipe."

"Martha Stewart?"

"Yup."

Cj laughed at him once again, and gazed at him.

"This is really working out nicely."

"yeah, it's actually going much better than what my fantasy thought."

"What did your "fantasy" think?"

"Well, first we are both in my house and then........."

 

Fin.

Ya like? I think it's cute. Tell me what you think! thanks for reading! Watch the West Wing baby!

  

  

  


	2. Nature Isn't Too Kind 2

Nature Isn't Too Kind- Part 2 

Sorry about not putting an intro to the first part...and yeah, i dunno, but the e-mails were messed up cause i attched them all at once...so u saw all the 2nd part of the fics at once..sorry, wont do that again. And without futher adue...the final polished copy of "Nature Isn't 2 Kind...part 2"

Archive: i dont care, just tell me. Rating: G- clean, nuttin bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I cannot believe we have to go camping."

"This is going to be disasterous."

"Is that a word?"

"i dunno."

"Hey look, the graduate from Harvard and Yale doesn't know! Let's hear it for Josh Lyman, everyone!"

Sam mocked a round of applause as Cj and Toby just laughed.

"this still isn't going to be good."

"Guys, get over it. We're going, so might as well make the best of it," Cj spoke.

"Easy for you to say. You've gone camping before," Sam squealed.

"don't tell me Mother Seaborne never took you to the park."

"I was very allergic," Sam confessed.

"Allergic to humans, that is," Toby chuckled.

"Yeah, well, i'm not too comfortable on having to bring Danny with me."

"Well, at least you don't have to beg Donna to come!"

"this is horrible, we need the President to reconsider."

"He will never reconsider."

"I am going to have to grovel and plead to get Mallory to come."

"Leo is SO going to kill you," Cj laughed.

"Well, i don't think he won't be too happy either when he finds out you've been spending nights over at Danny's."

Cj wasn't amused by Sam's joke.

"No comeback Ms Press Secretary?"

"For your information, i have decided to speak in silence so that you do not provoke a tantrum."

"OH!"

"come on, we're not little kids, we're just going to have to live in a weekend with him." 

~~~~~~~~~

"'We're just going to have to live a weekend with him'," mocked Sam.

"so help me god, Sam, if i hear another-"

"Is there trouble out on the back?" asked the PResident, while talking to Danny.

"Uh- no sir, we were just discussing the house resolution # 321."

"Uh-huh."

"See if you hadn't..."

The President turned his back on Sam and Toby as he continued along trying to find the perfect site for their 5 tents.

"Here! I like it here!"

The President stopped in the middle of a small opening, where a small creek ran a few yards away, with the forest sorrounding them.

"...Conflict of interest..." Cj mumbled what Leo's little lecture had reminded her.

"What Cj?"

"i said a pick of perfect interest, Leo," Cj managed to say.

"Uh-huh."

"Now, my staff, we shall have a compitition. The last tent up and ready shall have to make dinner tonight."

"Great, we can pick our own team mates, right?"

Josh and Sam crossed their fingers to be in the same tent.

"Uh...no. I assembeld a list on the way here...here it is."

The President slowly unraveled a torn and used paper, and read it over once.

"Ok,"

"Please, not me and Leo, please, oh please, not me and Leo..." begged Josh.

"Okey dokey, the 1st tent is Cj, Mallory and Donna."

"Whew," whispered Donna.

"Great, now we can stay up all night and tell each other which one fo those..." Mallory continued with their evening plans.

"So, sir, no guy/girl bunking?"

"No, Josh, but nice try."

"Damn."

"2nd tent, is Leo and..."

"Not me, not me, not me..."

"Toby."

Josh mumbled a sigh of relief.

"The 3rd tent is Danny, Josh, and Sam."

"Alright!" yelled Sam.

"And the final one is me, all alone."

Cj & Mallory quickly chose dibs on the most level area and began to set up camp there.

"Come on, guys, we can't let the girls beat us!"

"Uh, Josh how do i do this?"

Sam was holding up a series of sticks and crossbows and a manual.

"that would be a small problem." 

~~~~

"Come on, Leo, you can't just sit there."

"Watch me."

"Mr. President, Leo won't help."

The president turned to see Leo cross legged on the floor, not helping Toby set up.

"Leo..."

"Sir, i did not attend prestigious colleges to help Toby set up camp in the 100 acre woods."

"Leo, you've watched Winne the pooh?"

josh smirked at his boss, only to see an evil grin form Leo.

"Fine."

"But sir?"

"sorry, Toby, oyu're on your own."

Toby sighed and tried to put the tent together. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Danny! Snap out of it!"

danny was caught watching Cj out together the tent.

"What? huh?"

"Danny," whispered Josh,"stop staring at your girlfriend and help us!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Danny stood from his spot and winked at Cj. 

~~~~~ 

"And it seems as- uh- Leo and Toby, oyu were last."

"Sir, if i may say, i believe this was unjust. I demand a recount."

"toby, leo can cook for you. you've already slaved over the tent. Let leo cook."

Leo shot the President a look, but smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it." 

~~~~

"Leo...that was rather good."

"Surprised?"

"completely."

"Hey, my dad's a pretty good cook."

"Pretty? you're looking at Emiril's mentor."

"Ok, dad, not that much."

"Oh, ok."

While the President and LEo talked about the issues, josh, Sam, and Danny were cooking up a plan to go get the girls when everyone was asleep.

"This is like a jr. camp out, when i got my wilderness badge."

"Sam...you were a boyscout?"

"After my allergies went away."

"Uh-huh."

"So, after lights out, we go over there to see if they're 'okay.' Right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll 'check up' on em." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Our first camping trip and i can't even bunk with him. What a waste."

"I know, Josh will probably never take us to the outdoors again."

"Well, we went camping once, but it rained," explained Cj.

"And?" Mallory was filling with excitement.

"We had to go to a hotel."

"A hotel? Not a bad idea, if we can go back to our cars.."

"Mallory, if he hears you, we'll be dead."

"you're right. this may turn out to be some fun. I heard there was a small lake out there...maybe some skinning dipping."

"Mallory..."

"Oh, come on, Cj. I'm sure no press will be out here."

"There is press everywhere. Leo will kill all of us."

"I have to agree with Cj, Mal."

"Well, we'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Do we *have* to go to our tents now?"

"Yes, Cj, you do."

"But sir, it's like only 10 o clock and it gets really stuffy in there."

"Well, don't breathe. Open a window.":

"That was very funny Josh."

Cj shot him a small grin.

"Josh, shut up."

"Well said Mal."

"Sam, shut up."

"Oh, will all of you, shut up?"

"Put a sock in it Toby."

"Claudia Jean if you-"

"Josh,If you say that ever again-"

"Please! We're all adults here."

"...supposedly.." 

~~~~~~~~

"Well, that was our first date."

"What did Dad say?"

"Oh, he only found out now."

"And?"

"In one word? Enraged."

"Ow."

"Geez, cj, Leo didn't take it that bad when me and Josh started going out."

"that's cause he likes you guys better."

"Uh-uh."

"Oh, yes. He knows i broke his frame."

"you broke the Queen ELizabeth frame?"

"Yup. We were in abig battle over who was the best super hero, and Sam lined a nerf at my head, and i responded, and the baby ducked and it broke the frame."

:What did you do?"

"I said Sam did it." 

~~~~~~

"Should we go now?"

"Yeah, they should be asleep by now."

"hopefully."

Slowly and cautiously the three buys, got up, opened their tent and headed outside.

"Shh...Sam you stepped on me."

"Sorry."

They past the president's tent, and slowly opened the girls' tent.

"Cj....."

"What?"

All of them were in their sleeping bags.

"Does the door randomly open and close."

"No."

"Well, then why is it now?"

Cj turned to see 3 dark figures.

"Ah-"

"Shh."

Danny put a hand over her mouth and showed their faces.

"Oh, thank god. I thought-"

"Hey, don't worry. We only came for the manicure tips."

"Hardy har har, Sam."

"Ok, ok, you caught me."

Sam squeezed over by Mallory.

"Is there room for 2?"

"sure, babe."

Cj scooted over her sleeping bag so that Danny could fit.

"What about me?"

"Right here, Josh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Josh?Sam? Danny?"

"Leo peeked in to see all of them gone.

"I am going to kill them."

"Kate. Come here, i need your help.

Leo talked to ayoung secret service agent who agreed to go into Cj adn company's tent.

"Rise and Shine!"

"OH- shit-," Josh awoke suddenly.

"What the-"

"who-"

Suddenly, all bodies were mobilized.

"Oh...uh....could this be our little secret?" Cj tried to compromise with the agent.

"No secrets, Cj."

Leo popped his head in their tent.

"Oh. Hi leo..."

~~~~~

"...and then, sfter you wash all of our dishes, and make breakfast, all fo you will go out to the lake and swim a couple miles. Then, you shall go back to cars in exile and return quickly."

"Aw....do we have to?"

"Yes. That's your punishment."

"How do you know we won't leave in the cars?"

"I'll have the keys."

"Yeah, but Cj can pick a-"

Cj quickly elbowed Josh.

"Pick a what?"

"Pick a cold, yeah, she's really iffy in the woods."

"Alright. Anyway, off you go."

"Thank you, sir."

Sam, MAl, Danny, Cj,Josh,and Donna all left with shoulders slumbed. All except for Cj.

When then coast looked clear, Cj finally let them ina secret.

"Ok...now guys i have a plan."

"Uh-huh. Does it involve-"

"Sam, shut up. go ahead Cj."

"Thank you Joshua. I can pick locks."

"So?"

"I can pick the car door lock and we can high-tail outta here!"

"where's you learn that?"

"Old berkley trick."

"Ah ha."

"so...we do these damn chores then make a run for the cars and we're gone."

"Sounds good to me."

"Anyone in oopostion, say nay now."

The crew stood in silence, awating someone to say something.

"Actually..."

"Oh, Sam..."

"What if we got caught Cj?"

"i'll say you did it."

"That's how Leo thought i broke the frame-"

"Oh, the heck with the frame! Either we can risk it and get outta here- or we can stay around for another day."

"Risk it," was what everyone said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"there we did them all."

"Wait- Cj, what if the secret service is out there?"

"We'll say the President needs us to run some errands."

"Will this get us in trouble?"

"not neccesarily."

The rest of the trip back to the cars was silent as they slowly made there way thru the brushes and trees into the field.

"there, I see them!"

Sam was pointing to a row of cars where they had parked.

"Yup, that's them alright."

Soon they were all making a run for the town cars each of them awaiting a sweet ride home.

"Ok."

Cj bended her knee and bedgun to work on the lock.

"I...think...i got...it!"

the door unlocked and Cj climbed in the drivers' seat as Danny, Sam and Mallory piled in the back.

"Uh- Josh, Donna, you can go in the other car."

Cj moved out and opened the other door.

"Now, if you guys mess that car up, you're paying for it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Cj. You get in your ride."

Cj moved to her ride and started the engine.

"It's relaly stupid how the Secret Service leaves the keys in the cars."

"I know.."

Cj opened the glove compartment and took out her shades.

"Lets get outta here!"

Danny reached for his cell phone in the glove box and called Leo.

"uh- Leo?"

"Are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah...see listen, we found an old lady and she needs a ride home so we we won't be bcak tomorrow. she lives in Maine."

"uh-huh. And i'm the king of england."

"congratulations on mrrying Queen Elizabth..oh! gotta go Leo, see ya later."

Danny disconnected the call and turned his cell off.

"That should keep em busy..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

6 HOURS LATER:

"Joshua!"

Cj rolled down her window and scremaed at Josh.

"Yeah?"

"Where the heck are we?"

"I don't know."

"We were following you!"

"you were? I was listening to this great song, and i just-"

"Joshua so help me God when i get out of this Garden of Eden the first thing i'm doing is ripping your head off!"

"Ok, let me fit you in my schedule."

Cj rolled up her window once again.

"Ok, josh says he doesn't know where we are."

"Maybe Toby knows-"

"toby's back at Camp."

"Oh."

They stared at each other wondering what to do next.

"Just keep on going south. We're bound to get there eventually."

"Sam, i don't want to get home 'eventually,' i wnat to get home now."

"How come you knew what Mendoza wold take and now you don't knwo where we are?"

"Well, he told me what he was taking."

Another awkward pause.

"Listen, next hotel we find with a restaurant, we;re stopping and staying at. We'll ask the people there."

"Ok."

~~~~~~

1 HOUR LATER

"Just the next hotel right? We've passed over 10 places!!!"

"The other were runned down, Sam," Mallory spoke.

"You don't want one like that now do you?"

Mallory looked deep into his eyes.

"no..."

"then wait till the next one! go ahead Cj." 

~~~~~~~

"fine, here we stay."

Cj moved out of the car and helped Mallory with a sleeping Sam.

"Why are we pulling him?"

"Cause-"

"Wake him up."

Mallory tapped him, and he awoke.'

"Hey gorgeous, either get up or sleep on the floor.

"I'm up, i'm up."

The crew moved into the small cottage and looked around.

"Umm..we need 4 rooms and we have about 500 dollars."

"Josh..."

"Uh, we have 400 dollars."

"Yeah. Uh we have cottage 1 and two open."

"That has how many rooms in total?"

"3 1/2."

"Uh- anything bigger?"

"Nup."

"We'lll take it, how much do we owe you?"

"50 total."

"Wow, i mean great."

Josh tossed in some money.

"Uh," Cj managed to say," Do you have a bar?"

"Yup, right next door."

Cj paid her share of the money and they all headed into the bar.

~~~~~~~~

"Who would've thought! i mean, who would've thought this was to become great. Just great! No Leo, no toby..and no Leo, did i mention?"

"And no toby."

"Yeah. No toby."

they all sat around a table and were eating a pizza.

"i never knew they had such good pizza in the outdoors," Sam mused.

"I never knew aliens existed until i met you," josh laughed.

"ha ha."

They watched the tv, shared a few laughs and told some campaign stories.

"Hey would you turn that up please?"

"What's up Danny?"

Danny's attention suddenly left Cj and was at the tv.

"...and the bill the President signed last Friday has returned to the House and it looks very close. The bill may be passed over the Pres- ident. At this time, you may know, the President and some staffers have left on an anual camping trip. We receive no word from thewm, but we are sure they will be back in washington by this Monday..."

Cj turned to the bartender.

"Which is the nearest way to D.C?"

~~~~~~~~~~`

"I cannot belive we drove over 7 hours only to go back to D.C."

"Listen, would you rather be on Leo's bad side or good side?"

"Good."

"then you made the irght choice."

Cj was driving as Sam complained in the bcak. Their decision to go back was mostly based on the News report. 

~~~~~~~~

4 A.M. MONDAY MORNING

"We need to get in."

"Ok."

Cj moved towards the secret service agent in the car.

"Id."

Yeah."

Cj opened her purse and showed the corresponding id and so did Sam and Danny.

"What about the miss?"

"She's Leo McGarry's daughter."

the guard didin't seem to buy it.

"Can i have a visitor's pass, please?"

Mallory shot the guard a killer smile.

"Why...of course."

"thank you."

Sam looked rather bedazzled as she won the pass.

"How did you- why did you-"

"Practice..." 

~~~~~~~~~

When the ?President came back on Monday morning he found the staffers all asleep in Leo's office. Cj held a report on the bill hearings and Sam was in his chair reading a memo. Josh was spraweled under the desk with a file of somesort on his face. Donna was in Margaret's office with Mallory asleep on the chair.

"you're fired!"

Leo yelled as loud as he could to wake up his staffers.

Immediately, the senior staff jumped, files, papers, and coffee went flying all over the office. Leo knew his office was a *total* wreck, but it was all worth it deep inside of him.

"Jesus Christ!" "holy Crap!"

Cj and Josh were throwing words as coffee sat on their laps, with files on their faces.

"Oh, my staff..."

Leo was biting himself so he wouldn't laugh.

Danny, Mallory, and Danny walked in form Margaret's office, all having a bad hair day.

"W-what happened, Leo?"

"Oh, nothing."

"nothing?" Josh was standing," Leo scared us to death and left us with coffee on our faces."

"Oh."

cj was standing now as she tried to organize the 80 something pages of files on the floor.

"What happened with the bill?"

"what bill?" Leo looked confused at what cj was saying.

"the bill that was vetoed, and that the senate was looking over...?"

"Oh...well, that was a prank."

"what?! Cj and i drove over 5 hours an 12 in total to get our as*es here! There's no such bill?!"

"No, Joshua, we played a prank," Toby walked in.

"A prank? Leo, tell me i am not heraing this."

"you are not hearing this," Danny replied.

"haha. Leo?"

"we were mad caues you letf us with the President for 16 more hours, so we called up the tv stations, and radio and todl them to play that for us."

"you are nuts."

"it was a great revenge."

"Very enjoyably too, Leo."

"toby, shut up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ!"

CJ!"

"Annie."

"Is it true that after the annual camping trip with the president, the senior staff, escaped? And also that they returned back to D.C. only to find a practical joke done by Chief of staff Leo McGarry?"

"And i thought you were being nice to us today. Yes, we "escaped," and yes, Mr. McGarry did play an un-funny joke on us."

"Any details?"

"No."

Cj waved them off and she left the podium to find Leo awaiting her.

"you tipped her off didn't you?"

"yeah," Leo grinned.

"that wasn't funny."

"It'll be in the Post tomorrow."

"ha ha."

"Really it will."

"Oh, Leo...you take this way to personal."

"What?"

"we escaped not from the beautiful sight of our boss-"

"thank you."

"Yeah, but from the sight of waking up and not having a coffee maker in 18 miles range."

"Oh. well, the president had one."

"Great." 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I am never going camping again."

"Me either."

"us either."

"Us?"

"Yeah, you and me. Mallory and Sam."

"Very nicely put."

"any prize?"

"no."

"Anyway...we are never going camping again."

"Decided?"

"yeah." "yeah."

the 3 couples shook their heads sadly, as they somehow knew that the President was going to tak them back to their pronmise.

"howdy."

"Evening, sir."

the president walked in as they conversed.

"Need anything?"

"no."

"Then?"

"i just wanted to see how you were al holding up."

"From?"

"Well, driving for 12 hours."

"For *you* may i add."

"I know, i know."

"and?"

"Well, i wanted to say thanks for that."

"And?"

"Leo and i- well it was *my* idea- well, we thought that maybe you'd all like a day off."

"Great! when could we go? Cause anytime's great with us."

"Uh- we were thinkning of all of us going camping again, this weekend."

"Oh." 

~~~~~~~~~ 

FIN

***


End file.
